


Colors

by MissAmbrose18



Category: ambreigns - Fandom, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Ambrollins, I need to chill with these tags, Jock!Roman, M/M, Sarcastic!Seth, current Ambreigns, dean likes Seth too, hot!Dean, roman cares about his image too much, seth has a crush on Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmbrose18/pseuds/MissAmbrose18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Reigns, the most popular guy in school, and Dean Ambrose, the hottest guy in school, are dating. And Seth Rollins, Romans brother, just happens to have a crush on Dean Ambrose. Ambreigns. Eventual Ambrollins. High School AU. Previously titled 'A Twist in Fate'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins-Reigns was his name, but most called him Seth Rollins.   
He was a senior, and the younger brother of the most popular guy in school, Roman Reigns, a senior too. The common jock, on the football team, an okay student, and dating the hottest guy in school, Dean Ambrose, a senior as well. 

Dean Ambrose. There was something different about this boy. Something that people can't get enough of. Maybe it's those captivating baby blue eyes, or his curly dirty blond hair, or the way he struts into school, or maybe how he pays no mind to what anyone else is thinking or saying about him. Everyone either hated him, wanted to be him or just wanted him. Most of the girls in school who were in love with the captain of the football team, Roman Reigns, those were the ones that hated the dirty blonde and they were the same ones who wanted to be him. The ones who wanted him were the ones with the massive crushes on Ambrose. 

There was this one awkward sarcastic boy who especially had a huge crush on him. Seth Rollins. Yep, Seth Rollins was madly in love with his brothers boyfriend. And the guilt Seth felt for it has been eating him up for so long. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but moments when Dean sits on his brothers lap, they hold hands, and kiss is when a surge of jealousy goes through Seth. He envies his older brother and he hates that. 

It's not like Roman was a bad boyfriend. He wasn't bad at all actually. He treated Dean like a prince, although there had been rumors going around recently that Roman was just dating Dean for his body and was planning on fucking him very soon. Even though, Deans body was beyond impressive, his broad shoulders, well sized muscles his lithe waist going down to hips and his nice plump ass were all perfect. Seth knew his brother would never just date someone for their body, so he knew off the bat that those rumors were false.

But it still made him angry. Seth would sometime unintentionally snap at Roman, because he would be jealous of his brothers partner. He shouldn't be this way, but he couldn't help it. He liked Dean, a lot. Seth has spoken to Dean on multiple occasions, so it wasn't just a little crush or he thinks he's cute or some bullshit other people feel. The dirty blonde understands him and Seth understood the boy as well. Sometimes they would just talk about anything and everything and they would be happy and comfortable. 

Currently Seth was munching on a protein bar in the cafeteria sitting next to Nikki Bella and her boyfriend, Randy Orton. The whole table consisted of them, Kevin Owens, Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, 'Big E' Langston, Dave Batista, Hunter Helmsley, Roman Reigns, and a bunch of other jocks and their boyfriends or girlfriends. Dean would usually sit with them as well, but he wasn't there. Seth was sure he saw him today, so he was subtly looking around the cafeteria. He gave up after a few minutes and continued eating his protein bar. 

"Oh God, here comes the schools biggest slut." Nikki Bella said loud enough for people at her row to hear her.

Seth shot Nikki a dirty look and she just shrugged her shoulders. The two-toned boy took a look in the direction everyone was looking and smiled. 

Dean looked so sexy walking and he wasn't even trying. His tight blue jeans hugged his curves just right and his black tank top was raised up just a little bit, so that you can see some of his thin waist. He looked simple yet flawless. Roman stood up as he watched his boyfriend make his way to their table. 

Dean ran into the larger boys arms. Roman captured the smaller males lips into a kiss. Romans hands went to the dirty blondes ass, so he can push the blonde up further into the kiss. He squeezed his boyfriends plump ass with both hands, hearing Dean groan into his mouth and deepen the kiss. 

"Ro…" Dean panted. "I missed you…" 

"It's only been a day, babe." 

Dean pouted. "I know, but still. I wish I could've seen you after school yesterday." 

"I know Dean, but I had football practice…" 

Dean nodded his head. Seth was watching everything, awkwardly, from the kiss to their short conversation. His heart broke a little for his crush, Dean. All he wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend, but Roman always put football before anything. 

The dirty blonde plopped down on his boyfriends lap. Deans hands were on Romans chest. They were both occasionally stealing kisses from each other. 

"Guys! Get a room!" Xavier called out from across the table, pretending to cover his trombone, Francesca's, eyes. 

Dean and Roman giggled and rubbed their noses together. 

"You wanna come over today?" Roman asked, pecking his boyfriends soft lips. 

"Mmm...what would we do?" 

"Y'know, have some fun.…" Romans large hands went down to grab the smaller mans ass. 

"OH MY GOD GUYS THEY'RE MAKING PLANS TO FUCK!" Randy exclaimed and everyone looked towards the two men. Nikki elbowed her boyfriend in the gut. 

"Ambrose! You gonna suck his dick?!" Hunter Helmsley yelled, causing the guys at the table to laugh. 

Deans cheeks turned bright red.  
"Randy! Don't start rumors!" 

"Yeah bro, don't start shit." 

Randy raised his hands up in innocence. "I wasn't…I wasn't, Jeez." 

Roman turned his attention to his boyfriend again. "So, you coming?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

The two sat down and chatted with the rest of the table for a few. 

"Ro?" 

"Yes baby boy?" 

"Can we sit with my friends? Over there." Dean pointed out. "I promised them I'd sit with them today." 

Roman didn't look like he was up for it. "Dean, can't we just stay here?" 

"Ro, I feel like I'm betraying my friends." The dirty blond admitted. "Why aren't you ever up for anything?"

"Sorry, babe." 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, okay?" 

Seth listened to their conversation. He really did feel for Dean. That was another thing Roman put before anything, his popularity. He was risking his relationship with Dean by letting his insecurities get in the way. 

Seth thoughts were interrupted by: 

"Wait, Dean!" Roman called out. 

Dean looked back, a glint of hope in his eyes. Hoping that maybe his boyfriend might want to tag along, experience something new with him, talk to other people. 

"What's up, Ro?" 

"Who you sitting with?" 

The hope that Dean had was washed away with disappointment. 

"Over there…" Dean pointed towards the direction of the table. "…with Sami, Toni, and Zo and Cass." 

"Toni? As in Antonio? Cesaro? Your ex?" 

Dean nodded slowly, not sure where the conversation was going. 

"Dean, I'm not comfortable with you hanging around your ex." 

Dean looked sincerely offended. Why is Roman acting this way? He's usually never like that when he's alone with Dean. "Well, I don't think I'm comfortable with you being so controlling and paranoid." 

"Dean-" 

"Save it! I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm gonna go hang around who I want to hang around and that's less judgmental people." 

"Babe-" 

"Ro, I'm going." 

Roman watched him walk off and didn't miss the way Nikki elbowed her boyfriend, Randy, for checking Dean out as he walked away. 

"What?! I wasn't doing anything!" Randy exclaimed, raising his hands up in innocence. 

Roman knew Seth was good friends with Dean, so he wasn't technically surprised when Seth lashed out on him. Seth was one of the few people who knew him and right now Roman wasn't acting like himself. He's letting the people around him and his reputation affect how he felt about Dean. 

"Roman! What the fuck was that?!" Seth exclaimed with a look of disgust. 

"Oh shut up, Rollins. He was acting like a total brat. I get that he's hot, but he should know his place." Kevin Owens chimed in. 

"Fuck off, Owens. And know his place? Really? What the hell kind of shit is that, Roman?!" 

"Seth, I don't want to deal with this right now." 

"Roman, we're gonna talk about this later." Seth said, sternly, as he got up. "I can't even look at you right now!" Seth stormed off.

 

***

 

Dean approached his friends that he's been neglecting as of late. 

"Hey…uh hey guys" 

Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy looked at the dirty blonde in shame. Sami Zayn and Antonio Cesaro looked at him with pity. 

"Oh, look o's here, tha trada' and Roman Reigns' bitch" Enzo was the first to say something. 

Deans eyes were filled with hurt. Did Enzo really think that of him. A trader? And a bitch? Is this what his friends thought of him? Perhaps, they were right. He has been spending a lot of time around Roman. 

"Zo…" 

"Enzo, bro, that's a little too much." Sami tried to reason with the emotional man. 

"Yeah man, I know he hasn't hung out with us in a while, but at least he's here y'know?" Cass chimed in. 

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry guys. I really am. It's just, I like Ro a lot." Dean took a seat in between Enzo and Cass. 

"Oh Gawd, givin' each otha nicknames now." Enzo looked actually grossed out. 

Dean wasn't hurt this time, just annoyed. "I gave you a nickname, Zo. What's so gross about that?" He fired back. 

"Look D, I just don't think Reigns is the right guy for you. You deserve some one better an-" 

"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you guys?" Seth Rollins interrupted. 

"Speaking of a Reigns…" Enzo mumbled. 

Dean shot him a look. And turned his attention to his boyfriends brother. "Hey Seth!" 

Seth smiled at Dean. 

"Sup Rollins. You can sit with us, man." Antonio fist bumped Seth and moved over. Seth sat on the edge of the table.

"So Rollins, how does it feel bein the brotha of an asshole?" Enzo asked, holding his head up by his hand, pretending to be interested in the answer. 

"Zo!" Dean elbowed him then looked at the two-toned man with an apologetic look. "Sorry Seth, Zo's just a little up tight." 

Seth smiled softly. "It's alright. I get it though. Roman was kind of being an asshole earlier." Seth admitted and Dean tried to protest. "Dean. He was." Seth insisted. "He shouldn't be so paranoid that you're hanging around your ex or some shit like that." 

Deans cheeks turned dark red. He didn't like talking about his boyfriend in a negative way.

Antonio laughed as he took a sip of his drink. "Why is he so worried about me?" 

"See D, tha's what m' talkin bout. This guy thinks you're not trustworthy, so he must think everyone's not trust worthy cus he's not trustworthy!" Enzo explained loudly, losing his breath. 

"Calm down, man." Cass patted his best friends back. 

Great. Now Seth felt guilty. He feels like a total asshole. He's betraying his brother and that's not right. He looked to Dean who was looking down, trying to contemplate things in his head. He had to fix this. His brother wasn't a bad guy, not at all. It's only the people who are around him that are affecting him to make bad choices. 

"But guys…" Seth said randomly after a few moments of silence. "Romans not a bad guy, I know him." Seth tried to explain, watching the dirty blondes eyes refill with hope. "He's just, he's making some bad decisions and saying some dumb shit when he doesn't mean it.." Seth continued, pausing for few. "Trust me, Dean. He's a good guy." 

Dean smiled. "See guys, I told you." 

"Dean, buddy, I just want the best for you" Sami chimed in. "…And I'm sure Toni, Cass, and even Zo feel the same way. Right Enzo?" 

"Yeah, D." Enzo agreed quietly. 

Dean grinned at Enzo and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks Zo." He mumbled and Enzo rested his head on top of the dirty blondes. 

A couple of minutes passed and the group just talked about random shit. 

"So Rollins, you in to football huh?" Antonio began to start another conversation. 

Seth shrugged. "Yeah I guess, Roman convinced me to join the team and I got it in." 

"You gonna get into it?" Sami asked, as he took a sip of his drink. "…as a career?"'

Seth shrugged again. "Eh, I don't think I will. That's more of Roman." Seth said. "I don't really know what I want to do." 

"Right!" Dean agreed enthusiastically. "All these people have their lives figured out and I'm just here with no clue whatsoever." 

"Exactly!" Seth exclaimed and him and Dean shared a soft smile. "You get me, Dean." 

Dean smiled. "Mhmmm…" He hummed. "I do." 

Seth was about say something when someone tapped Dean on the shoulder. 

Dean turned around. "Ro…" Roman placed his hands on the small of Deans back in the smooth way that he does that made the dirty blonde shiver. 

"Babe, can we talk?" Roman asked, softly.

Dean nodded. "Lemme get my stuff." 

Dean picked up his backpack and put it on. Roman held his hand out and Dean reluctantly took it. Roman lead his boyfriend out into the hallway and they roamed the halls as Roman spoke. 

"I just wanted to apologize for being an asshole. I like you a lot and I get jealous y'know." Roman began. "I promise I won't be a dick to you again. I'm sorry Dean." 

A moment of silence went by and Dean nodded. "It's okay Romie, I can't be mad a you…" Dean said, as he leaned over for a kiss. 

Roman captured his lips and backed him up into a locker. Dean whimpered when his back hit the locker. Roman broke it off for a second and apologized, but returned to making out with the dirty blonde. His hands went under his boyfriends shirt and Dean deepened the kiss. The bell rung and students started piling in the hallways. 

Romans squad immediately saw Dean pinned against the locker with his hands in Deans shirt. 

"Oh shit Roman! Get em!" Batista exclaimed. 

"They were about throw down in the hallway guys!" Randy yelled. 

"Fuck him, Roman!" Hunter cheered Roman on. 

Dean rolled his eyes. Romans entourage were truly obnoxious. 

"Sorry about them babes. So are we still on for later?" Roman pecked his lips and removed his hands from underneath Deans shirt. 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

Roman sat in the drivers seat and Dean sat in the passenger seat while Seth sat in the back seat. 

Dean had waited for them to finish football practice. He was cheering on his boyfriend from the bleachers. Every now and then, Seth had looked up at Dean. He looked so gorgeous. He would get so into cheering on Roman sometimes that he wouldn't even notice that he was practically burning his skin. The sun would be glistening on his pale skin and his baby blue eyes would look brighter than usual. Thinking about him just made Seths heart flutter. 

"So guys! When are the playoffs?!" Dean asked, excitedly. 

"In…2 weeks, I think." Roman replied with an unsure tone. 

"Yep, 2 weeks." Seth confirmed. 

"That's cool, are you guys excited?" 

"Fuck yeah, we're gonna kick everyone's ass." Roman replied, enthusiastically. 

"What about you, Seth?" Dean turned around to look at the two toned male.

"Eh, I guess. We're definitely gonna win though" 

"Ohh, cocky...I like that." Dean said, sticking his tongue through his teeth and Seth found that so adorable. 

 

*****

 

The three boys were on the door step of the Reigns family's large house. Seth unlocked the door with his keys and went entered before Dean and Roman, who were holding hands. 

"Mom, we're home!" Seth exclaimed and he put his bag down. 

Patricia, a petite bubbly middle aged woman with brown hair approached the boys. 

"Hi baby boys!" She exclaimed, squeezing both her sons cheeks despite their protests. 

She then noticed Dean and a smiled spread on her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Reigns." Dean said, with his signature charming soft smile. 

"Hi, my dear!" She leaned up to hug the dirty blonde. 

"Rome, I beginning to think mom likes Dean more than us." Seth joked. 

"I agree, we didn't even get a hug." Roman joked back. 

Patricia smiled. "Nonsense boys, I love you all the same." She said, then turned her attention to Dean again. "So how's your mom, baby?" She asked. 

"She's good, we're doing a lot better." Dean replied, with a reassuring smile. Patricia had tried to help them out when she found out that Deans father had abandoned them both when Dean was 2 years old. They had been having financial problems for years now and when poor Dean came over looking thin and unhealthy. Patricia knew she had to help. She even recommended well paying jobs to Deans mother. Dean and his mother, Ellie, were beyond grateful for that. 

"Alright, boys. Get upstairs. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Patricia announced. 

The boys headed upstairs. Dean and Roman went to Romans room, on the left, and Seth went to his room, which was on the left. 

Roman plopped down on his king sized bed, legs and arms spread. Dean mimicked him. Roman smiled and turned to his side, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Roman broke off the short kiss. "Oh babe, Randy's throwing a party next Saturday. You coming right?" 

Dean thought about it for a minute. He didn't really like Randy all that much, but since Romans going he may as well go.

"Yeah sure." Dean agreed. 

"Awesome." Roman leaned in for another kiss. He placed his hands on Deans hips. 

Dean noticed that Romans always gets excited when he decides to hang out with Romans entourage. So if Romans happy, Deans happy. 

 

*****

 

The boys went down when Mrs. Reigns called them for dinner. Dean took a seat next to Roman, while Seth was helping his mother put the drinks on the table. 

"Honey, can you put Dean some ice tea? It's his favorite." 

Dean smiled. "I could put it." Dean protested politely. 

"Don't worry, Dean, I got it." 

Seth poured some ice tea slowly into the cup in front of Dean. Someone must've nudged Seth because the next thing he knew there was ice tea all over Dean. Dean gasped at the chilled drink spilling all over him.

"Oh crap Dean! Sorry!" Seth apologized and quickly brought napkins to dry Dean off. Roman got up as well, getting a small towel to soak up the liquid. 

"Sorry again, Dean." 

"It's okay, Seth." Dean reassured him, with sincerity. "Uh…can I get a change of clothes?" Dean asked. "If that's not a problem." He then quickly added. 

"Of course, baby" Roman replied quickly. 

"Hun, go to Romans room and take off the clothes and I'll wash them for you." Patricia offered. 

Dean nodded and went upstairs. 

A couple minutes later, Seth was on his way to Romans room to hand Dean some clothes. He can't believe he embarrassed himself like that. Deans probably going to think he's a dick now. 

Seth was in front of Romans bed room. He was about to enter, but stopped himself quickly. The door was open just enough, so that you can see Dean wearing nothing but a pair of briefs that hugged his ass just right. He was so gorgeous, as he dried himself gently with the towel. His dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes as patted the towel on his pale thighs. 

Seth cleared his throat before knocking twice. 

"Come in!" Deans soft raspy voice called out as he quickly wrapped the towel around the bottom half of his body. 

Seth pushed the door slightly and entered. "Got you some clothes" Seth held them up. "They're Romans clothes from his sophomore year." Seth explained. "They still may be a little big on you though." 

"No problem. Thanks Seth." 

"Sorry again bout that, Dean." 

Dean smiled. Seth really felt bad for this. "No biggie, Seth. Really, don't worry about it" Dean said with sincerity. "Good thing it was your moms amazing ice tea." 

Seth chuckled. "You really like it huh?" 

"Yeah, now it can seep its way into my skin." Dean joked. 

"And pump through your blood." Seth joked along. 

"Yup" Dean agreed. "…and then I'm gonna be known as Dean 'ice tea' Ambrose." 

Seth nodded his head in approval. "Sounds good." 

"It does doesn't it?"

Seth nodded. This was one of his favorite things about Dean. He could turn almost anything into joke. They would both go along with each other's jokes and only they would find them funny. Seth loved it. He loved putting absolutely no effort into making each other happy. With Dean, he didn't have to try too hard. 

"Alright, well uh I'm going to head downstairs. I'll put you some ice tea and I'll try not to pour it all over you this time." Seth said, as he headed towards the door.

"Okay. If you want to drop it on me again though, I wouldn't be mad." Dean joked. "I think I'm gonna need a little more ice tea pumping through my blood to be Dean 'ice tea' Ambrose." 

Seth laughed. "Alright fine." He said sarcastically. "I'll think about it." Seth closed Romans door and headed down the stairs.

Man, this Dean Ambrose was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Colors - Chapter 2: 

Babe, be ready in 30 mins. 

Dean had just gotten out of the shower to this message on his phone. He began digging through his closet. Shit. He has nothing to wear. Today was Randy Ortons party and he couldn't look like crap. People would talk shit. Usually Dean didn't give a fuck, but dating Roman has made people judge Dean more, so he has to look at least decent. 

Dean eventually gave up looking through his closet. 

"Mom!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes honey!" Deans mother, Arial, came into his room. 

She was a petite women, standing at 5'4. Her features were similar to her son. Dirty blonde curly hair and blue eyes. 

"Mom, I don't know what to wear to Randy's party!" Dean pouted. 

"Party? I thought it was a get together." She eyed him suspiciously. 

"Yeah it is" Dean said and she shot him a look. "…a get together with half the school." He added the last part with a barely audible tone. 

"Half the school?!" She exclaimed. 

"Well maybe not half the school. That wasn't an estimate." Dean tried making it seem like it wasn't as bad as it was. 

"Dean." She said sternly. 

"Mom, I promise it's not that bad." Dean said. "Romans gonna be there" He quickly added. 

Arial examined her son for a few moments. She loved him so much. He was the only thing she had. He was her joy and happiness. And it's only right that she lets her happiness live and have a good time. 

"Okay baby, have fun." She kissed his forehead. "So let's see what you're wearing to this party." Arial said excitedly. 

 

After a bunch of outfits. Dean eventually settled on a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a navy blue shirt, and black vest over that. It was pretty simple, but it looked nice. Dean looked pretty causal, but he felt confident. 

Dean got a message from Roman telling him that he was downstairs. Dean hurriedly grabbed his phone and said his multiple 'good byes' and 'i love you's' to his mom. 

Dean got into Romans car. Roman looked him up and down biting his bottom lip. 

"Hey babe, you look so sexy." 

Dean blushed deeply. "Thanks Ro." He leaned in for a quick kiss. Dean looked to the backseat. "Oh hi Seth!" He said, rather excitedly. At least he had Seth to keep him company at this party full of ass holes, minus Roman of course. 

"Hey Dean." Seth softly smiled at the dirty blonde. He did look downright sexy. Seth didn't usually like the term: 'sexy', since, to him, it wasn't really a compliment. Sexy basically meant that he was complimenting Deans body, not the actual person. But there was no denying that Dean did look sexy. He looked similar to other days yet different. He cleaned up really nicely, his hair looked to be still wet from a shower and he wore a dress vest over a tight black shirt. 

"You guys look nice, I feel a little underdressed." Dean stated, beginning to feel self conscious about his appearance. They were both wearing black button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Roman didn't say anything, so Seth decided to speak up. "Nah, if anything we're over dressed. It's just a party dude." 

Dean smiled at Seth. He could always rely on Seth to make him feel better. He was a great friend. "Thanks Seth." 

 

They had just gotten into Randy's house. It was big. Huge actually. Dean felt small in it, but what else is to expect from Randy Orton. A typical rich kid with a terrible attitude. Randy was a total dick and Dean didn't care to admit that. 

They weren't the last people there but certainly not the first couple of people. Roman spotted Randy with Nikki Bella and dragged Dean along to go greet them.

"What's up, man?" Roman went for a bro hug. 

Whilst they greeted each other. Nikki had her typical bitch face on. She was staring Dean up and down in pure disgust. Dean was getting really annoyed, but held it in. He was trying really hard not to go off on her. For everyone's sake, he won't say anything to her, at least for now. Dean was literally counting the seconds until Roman finished talking to Randy about who knows what. 

"Ro, come on, let's dance." Dean said, trying to make sure their conversation ends quicker. 

"Alright, babe." Roman took Deans hand and walked to where everyone was dancing. 

Roman put his hands gently on Deans lithe waist and the dirty blonde began swaying his hip to the beat of the song. Then a more upbeat song began to play and everyone was jumping around. Dean turned around in Romans arms, then began grinding on his boyfriends dick, earning cheers from the guys and some girls.

Seth watched all this from a quiet corner of the house. He was sipping on soda as he watched Dean rub his ass against Romans dick. A pang of jealousy went through him. He hated feeling this way, hated keeping his feelings for Dean locked away. 

"He's a hot fuck, ain't he?" 

Suddenly, Seths thoughts were interrupted. He turned to see Kevin Owens leaning against a wall next to him. He stared at Kevin for a second, unsure of what to say. Seth was honestly feeling light headed, he didn't even want to say anything. 

"Isn't he?" Kevin repeated. 

Seth rolled his eyes. Kevin was truly annoying. Couldn't he take a hint? Seth obviously doesn't want to talk. "Yeah, I guess so…" He replied. 

"God, if I had the chance, I'd totally fuck him. Hey maybe when Romans done with him right?" Kevins voice was laced with arrogance. 

Seth wanted to sock him in the face. "Yeah…" He just replied once again, slightly losing his patience. Kevin was getting on his nerves. He was talking about Dean like he was a fucking toy. 

"Has Roman even fucked him yet?" 

Seth was about to explode. Why can't Kevin leave him alone? "I DONT KNOW, KEVIN!"

"Woah chill dude, I was just asking." Kevin tried sounding innocent. "Honestly, if I were you I would've went for him already. Isn't he at your house like 24/7? You should've-"

 

Kevin was cut off by: 

 

"Kevin, he's not a fucking toy!" Seth yelled. 

 

"Damn dude, calm down." Kevin said, with wide eyes. "Man that beer is really getting to you, huh?" Kevin chuckled. 

 

Seth furrowed his brows. "What?" Confusion was written all over his face. 

 

"I said, that beer must be getting to you." Kevin repeated, this time much slower like he was talking to a toddler who barely understood. 

 

Seth looked down at his drink. Fuck, that's why it was so damn bitter. Seth spit out the remnants of the alcoholic beverage. How the hell did they even get beer? They're underage. "Fuck!" He cursed, then headed towards the kitchen to spit it out. 

 

Meanwhile, Randy and Nikki had went up to Roman and Dean. 

 

"Damn, guys, if you wanna fuck. I think the room upstairs is free." Randy joked, or at least Dean thought he was joking. 

 

"Nah bro, I think we're okay." Roman replied. 

 

"Are you sure?" Nikki decided to chime in. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're sure." His voice was filled with annoyance and he wasn't even trying to mask it. 

 

"Really?" Nikki decided to keep prying. "Cause that slut show you were putting on said otherwise." She paused for a second to see Deans reaction. "It clearly wasn't your first time."

 

Who the fuck does she think she is? Nikki had no right calling him a slut. "Look Nikki, I don't what the fuck your problem is..." Dean stopped for a second, contemplating things in his head. "Actually…I think I do. You're so salty to me because I'm with Roman." The dirty blonde said and Nikki gasped dramatically. "And honestly Nikki, I think we all know that the only reason you're with Randy is so that you can keep an eye on Roman." Dean announced and everyone gasped, the group around them broke out in 'ooohhhs'. 

 

"Roman!" Randy exclaimed. "Control your bitch!" Randy looked like he was about to flip out on Dean. Nikki looked like she was about to cry, well fake cry. 

 

"Dean, you shouldn't have said that" 

 

Dean looked genuinely offended. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dean exclaimed. How could Roman still be defending them? It clearly wasn't in Deans fault. "I was defending myself!" 

 

"But you didn't have to say that shit, Dean!" Dean flinched at the harshness in Romans voice. 

 

"I'm done." Deans voice was just above a whisper. "If you wanna keep siding with your buddies, don't expect to be with me." Dean had tears in his eyes before he stormed out through the back door. 

 

Roman just stood there, he ran his hands through his hair. Everyone stared at him, especially his brother, Seth Rollins. 

 

Seth shook his head at him in disappointment. Seth knew that Roman was definitely wrong. Roman is Deans boyfriend, he should defend him with his life. For fucks sake, she was calling Dean a slut. How would he not defend him? 

 

Seth left through the back door, he couldn't stand to look at what his brother has become. 

 

Dean was sitting at the edge of the pool. His shoes off and jeans rolled up, as he swished his feet from side to side in the water. Seth heard the little sniffles and the choked breaths Dean took as he let the tears flow. 

 

Seth took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans as well. He sat next to Dean, nearly scaring him for a second. Dean wiped his eyes really quickly but Seth gave him a look that said: 'You ain't fooling me'. 

 

"You alright?" Seth asked and Dean turned to look at him, his eyes were red and glassy and it absolutely shattered Seths heart. 

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You saw?" He asked, and his stuffy nose made his voice sound adorable.

 

"I think everyone did." 

 

Dean nodded slowly. "I-I'm not in the wrong here am I?" Dean knew Seth would give him an honest answer because that's just the type of guy that he is. 

 

"You're not." Seth replied. "He should've stuck by you, defended you." Seth felt guilty talking about Roman like this. It seemed like he was intentionally doing it, but he wasn't. Sure, he liked Dean, but he would never try and sabotage his brother. 

 

"…I may have over reacted, but am I not supposed to say anything? Am I supposed to let them step all over me?" 

 

Seth knew Dean had a lot of pride. He wasn't going to let someone talk shit about him and get away with it. He shouldn't, no one should. Everyone should have a right to have a say in something, especially if it involves them. Seth didn't understand why Roman was limiting Dean so much. His brother was basically putting restrictions on Dean and that baffled Seth. Roman wasn't the type to do that. 

 

"You guys need to talk it out alright?" Gosh, Seth felt like a couples therapist. "Explain yourselves, maybe he'll have a valid reason." Seth doubted that but he had to help out his brother a little. 

 

A couple moments of silence went by…

 

"Thank you, Seth." Deans baby blue eyes met Seths chocolate brown eyes. "…thanks for being so sweet and awesome." 

 

Seth smiled softly at the dirty blonde. He brushed his thumb across Deans face to wipe the tears. Dean watched him with his big baby blue eyes. Seths eyes traveled to Deans lips. His thin yet plump lips that were just begging to be kissed. No. He couldn't. Seth couldn't betray his brother like that.

 

Seth eyes traveled back to Deans eyes that were soft, as if they know what Seth wanted. Perhaps they wanted something similar? If only, Seth thought. 

 

Dean began swishing his feet in the water. Everything he said about Seth he meant. Seth was sweet and amazing. The two toned male was always brutally honest with him no matter what; however, never in a rude way. 

 

Dean laid his head down on Seths shoulder and Seth rested his head on top of Deans. They tangled their legs together in the water. Seth smiled. To him, this was right. It felt right. Him being next to Dean felt right. They had chemistry and Seth knew it.

 

They stayed like that for a few. Until Seth spoke up. 

 

"You wanna get back in there?" As much as Seth didn't want the moment to end, he did feel the need to go back in, since someone will probably come looking for them.

 

Dean looked at him and did something that resembled a pout and Seth found it adorable. "I guess we should." Dean got up and Seth did the same. 

 

Seth suggested that Dean go inside first, so that no one thinks something wrong of them going in together, since everyone would probably be staring at them. And Seth was correct, when Dean went in, everyone turned their heads to look toward him. 

 

"Hey Dean!" Hunter exclaimed and Dean wanted to slap him right then and there. Because Dean definitely did not need more attention towards him. 

 

Everyone that Dean knew started to call him over, asking him what happened earlier, clearly wanting to gossip. Dean got annoyed and just walked away. As he was walking away, he walked right into someone and stumbled back a little. 

 

He was about to just apologize and go, but he saw who it was, Randy Orton. The girls boyfriend that he just insulted pretty badly. It wasn't that much directed towards Randy so Dean didn't really understand why Randy was so mad. All Dean said was that Nikki was basically using Randy. That was the truth, but Randy didn't seem to fond of it and didn't look like he believed it. He just hovered over the dirty blonde, staring down at him with anger and humiliation in his eyes. 

 

Dean didn't really seem intimidated. "Look Randy, I'm sorry about earlier." Deans voice was calm and relaxed. Randy had a smug smirk on his face until Dean said: "…but what I said was true." 

 

Randy face returned to rage and embarrassment. He grabbed Deans wrist and pulled him. Dean felt Randy's breath on him. He tried to pull away, but Randy's grip was tight. Randy leaned in close to Deans ear.

 

"You're gonna regr-" 

 

Dean suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the larger boy. Deans turned around to be met with gray eyes. Roman. 

 

"Randy, bro, chill." 

 

Randy's jaw tightened, his eyes locked on Dean. He then walked away from the two. Revenge was definitely coming Dean Ambrose's way. 

 

Dean looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were still puffy, recovering from the tears that they were previously shedding. Roman looked down at him with guilt in his eyes. He brushed a thumb over Deans cheek, similar to what Seth did. 

 

Roman didn't mean to do what he did. He just doesn't want to cause a scene. If it was anyone else, he would've defended Dean, but it was Randy and Nikki. They were his friends, he wasn't going to turn on them. But he did betray his boyfriend. He liked Dean, he really did, but Dean was different. He was rebellious with a feisty attitude. Roman didn't mind that, actually he thought it was sexy, but sometimes it was hard to deal with. He was so used to girls and guys being so in love with him that they let him do whatever;however, Dean was different. 

 

"Dean, I'm sorry." And Roman was. He felt bad for hurting Dean. 

 

Dean shook his head. He couldn't keep doing this. Roman kept putting his friends over him. He doesn't expect Roman to give him all his attention and love, but he at least wants to feel wanted and committed to. Hell even Romans brother, Seth, committed to Dean more. Dean didn't want his and Romans relationship to end. He liked Roman a lot, so he's going to forgive Roman and talk about what happened. Like Seth said, maybe Roman had a valid reason. 

 

"C'mon babe, can we talk?" Roman stuck his hand out for Dean to take. Dean took it because he was a fool who adored Roman like crazy. He wouldn't call it love, that's not what it was, not yet.

 

Seth watched Dean walk off with Roman. They were going to be fine together. 

 

For now, they were going to be perfectly fine, but Seth doesn't know if he himself will be fine……


	3. Chapter 3

Colors - Chapter 3: 

 

Dean watched quietly through the window as his mom pulled up by the school. 

"Here's your stop, hunny." 

Dean nodded and picked up his bag. 

His mother noticed he had a frown on his face. "What's wrong, baby?" Arial had a look of concern on her face. 

No matter how much Dean tried to hide his emotions. His mother would always see through him. He has spent his entire life with her and only her, of course she understood him. 

"It's just Ro isn't coming to school today..." It wasn't a lie. Roman wasn't going to school, but that maybe wasn't the whole reason he was upset. 

Arial eyed her son suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything to do with that party you went to during the weekend, does it?" 

Dean shook his head. "No, no it doesn't." That was the truth. Roman was just sick. "Roman just has a fever, mom." 

Arial nodded. She believed him. "Don't be upset hun. Don't you have Seth? He's a sweet boy." 

Dean smiled at the mention of Seth. Boy does she have any idea how sweet he is. "Yeah, I have Seth and my other friends too." 

"Okay sweetie, that's not a problem." 

It's not a problem. He does have Seth and his other friends, but that isn't going to stop Romans douchebag buddies from annoying Dean since Roman isn't there. Usually they wouldn't make their stupid comments when Romans around. Especially Randy, now that he's seeking revenge. 

"Alright hun, I gotta get to work and you need to get to school" Arial kissed her sons head and they said their 'I love you's'.

Dean exited the car and headed towards the school. While he was walking towards the main entrance, he spotted Seth exiting his car, well Romans car. They shared it. Dean sprinted towards him. 

"Hey Seth!" Dean ran and hugged Seth. 

"Woah! Hey Dean!" Seth nearly toppled over by the weight coming towards him. He put his arms around Deans waist, returning the hug as well as keeping them both from falling. 

"You have to be my BFF for the day, since Roman isn't here, okay?"

Seth smiled. Dean was adorable. "Of course, Dean."

"Yay!" Dean said, excitedly. "We're gonna be besties, but we're already besties right?" 

"Yeah, definitely." Seth agreed, although he wished they could be more than 'besties'. Seth kept trying to get those thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but wish he had something more with Dean. 

I

Dean was placing his text book in his locker when he felt a presence behind him. He closed his locker and turned around to be met with Randy Orton standing right in front of him. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Move Randy." When Randy didn't budge, Dean moved for himself. What he didn't expect was for Randy to shove him into the locker. He winced. "What the fuck Randy?!" Dean pushed him with one hand, since the other one was on his lower back. Randy didn't even stumble.

Randy laughed. "Trying to defend yourself like last time when Roman wouldn't?" He teased, smiling at Deans expression change from anger to hurt. "Aw somebody upset? Well it's the truth." Randy mocked Dean from the last time. 

Randy was trying to get into his head. Dean wasn't going to allow that. If someone was trying to hurt him, he won't go down without a fight. He wasn't responsible for the thing that exited his mouth. "Did Nikki send you?" Randy looked angry now. "Your just her little lap dog, fighting her battles." Dean continued, he knew he was getting on Randy's nerves and he didn't mind it at all. "...so much for a boyfriend huh?" 

Dean knew he must've crossed the line when Randy pinned him against the locker. Dean cursed under his breath. What's the worst that Randy can do? They're in school. That's what the dirty blonde thought before Randy's hand wrapped around Deans neck. Deans eyes widened, he knew nobody was going to help him, they were already 10 minutes late to class, no one was in the hallway now. Randy wasn't squeezing though. He couldn't afford for Dean to be passed out in the hallway. Dean put his hand carefully on top of Randy's. He didn't want him to start squeezing. He knows of Randy's bad temper. 

"Randy no-" Dean was cut off by Randy squeezing, just a little bit. Deans eyes widened. He was a little scared, but he could still breath, so he knew he had to remain calm. "Just let go Rand-" 

Randy squeezed tighter. "Shut the fuck up. Nothing but trash comes out of that mouth." Randy said, ignoring Deans whimpers. "…a bitch with a bad attitude is all you are." Randy paused for a few, but then began once again. "Y'know when Roman told me he wanted you, I thought that's great. You'll be pretty damn good to fuck, but you just can't be a good little bitch when someone's talking to you." At that, Randy squeezed tighter once against watching Deans face contort. "…but you know…I bet in bed your a submissive slut." Randy chuckled and Deans face was bright red. 

Randy eventually removed his hand from Deans throat. Dean coughed and panted. Randy blocked Deans way, by putting his hands on either side of the locker. 

"Don't think I won't tell Roman about this." Dean threatened, still trying to breathe properly. 

Randy laughed. "Go ahead. Who do you think he'll believe his best friend or his boyfriend that has an attitude problem?" 

"How bout his brother?" 

Dean and Randy turned their attention to the voice. It was Seth. Dean smiled softly. To him, Seth always kind of saved the day. 

"Mind your own business, Rollins." Randy rolled his eyes. Seth was always ruining everything. 

"I'll mind my own fucking business when you leave him alone." Seth fired back. 

Randy rolled his eyes. "And what would happen if I said no?" 

Seth smiled arrogantly. "We could see." Seth knew Randy was always looking for a fight. And he also knew that Randy wouldn't fight him. At least not now. Randy would want a whole crowd and a group to back him up. "…or I could just tell Roman what I saw. He would believe me. I am his brother after all." 

Rage was written all over Randy's face and body. He removed removed his arms and Dean immediately ran to Seth. 

"You're gonna pay for that mouth, Ambrose." Randy announced before walking away. 

Seth and Dean watched him walk away until he was no longer visible. Seth then turned his attention to the dirty blonde. 

"Hey are you okay?" Seth began touching Deans shoulders, back, until he reached his neck. There was red hand prints. They looked like they were fading. 

"I'm fine, Seth, don't worry" 

"He fucking choked you!" Seth couldn't believe what he saw. Randy must have serious problems if he tried to choke Dean. Just because Dean said some things that were technically nice doesn't mean he has to try and cut off his air circulation. That's not right. 

"Don't tell Roman." Dean pleaded. Yes, he was gloating before when he told Randy he was going to tell Roman. Randy would probably beat the shit out of him if Roman told him off. And he didn't want to break up Randy and Romans friendship. Roman would think Dean was trying to sabotage them. 

Seth looked baffled. No question about it, he had to tell Roman. Romans best friend pushed Dean against a locker and choked the hell out of him to the point of leaving marks. Seth might've not seen Randy choking Dean, but he saw him slam him against the locker and the marks on Deans throat. 

"Dean, either me or you tell Roman or I'm beating the crap out of Randy." Seth said rather calmly. 

Deans eyes widened. He didn't want Randy targeting Seth too. "Seeeethhhhh…" Dean whined. "What if Randy tries to hurt me again?" Dean hated sounding so vulnerable. 

"As long as I'm here…and Roman" Seth quickly added. "…he won't lay a hand on you." And Seth would make sure of that. 

Dean hesitantly nodded. "Thank you, Seth. I'll tell Ro, I promise." 

Seth smiled softly. Dean was stubborn but he did eventually come through when he knows what's right. "You're welcome, Dean. Now c'mon let's get to class." 

I

"C'mon Seth! Let's go the beach!" Dean didn't want go to lunch and have to deal with Randy. 

"Dean, we can get in trouble for cutting class." Seth tried to reason with the overly excited boy. He knew Dean was quite a bit rebellious. 

Dean pouted. "It's just lunch, dude. What the hell is there to skip? Gross school lunch? And douchebags?" He really didn't want to go to the cafeteria. 

Seth looked like he was thinking about it. He didn't want Dean to run into Randy. "Alright fine, but only for a half an hour." What's the worst that can happen? 

Dean stuck his tongue through his teeth. "Deal." 

I

Seth had parked his car and Dean quickly exited it. 

"C'mon let's go!" Dean screamed excitedly. 

Seth chuckled and shook his head. He didn't even notice when Dean took his shoes off. He watched Dean lie down in the sand. Seth took off his shoes then walked up to wear he was, laying in the sand. The beach was practically empty. It was only them and few other people who weren't really near them. 

They both looked up at the sky in silence, lost in their own thoughts 

"Seth?" 

"Yes Dean." 

"Do you ever wonder what the hell your doing with your life?" Dean turned to face the two toned boy. 

"Yeah actually." Seth turned to face him as well. "I wonder what I'm gonna be.…I still haven't figured out who I am." 

Dean nodded his head in agreeance. "I feel lost, Seth." 

"I know." Seth ran his fingers through Deans hair. "Me too…" He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while. Lying down together in the warm sand, listening to the waves of the ocean, and staring into each other's eyes. 

If only they could remain like this, just the two of them…

I

"C'mon Seth!" Dean scream-whispered as he approached the schools entrance slowly. They didn't want to get caught cutting class. They'd probably get detention for weeks.

"I'm coming!" 

"Hurry! The bell's about to ring!" 

"Wait! Ugh…fuck…my shoe fell off!" 

"See, I told you to put them on in the car!" Dean ran over to where Seth was and helped him put his shoe on quietly. As if it needed two people to put on one shoe. 

Dean grabbed Seths hand. "Now c'mon!" 

They made it past the main entrance when 

"Boys! Where have you been?" A male with a British accent asked. 

They both turned around slowly.

"Mr. Regal! Hi! How are you?" Dean exclaimed, feigning interest. 

Seths eyes widened. Where the fuck was Dean going with this?

"I'm fine, my dear boy, so where have you two been?" Mr. Regal folded his hands behind his back. "I certainly hope not skipping class."

"Of course not!" Dean lied. "Seth here forgot his Algebra textbook in his car so we went to go get it. Right Seth?" 

Seth looked at Dean in near disbelief. How could he sound so sincere? Seth was clearly amused. "Yes sir" Seth replied, he couldn't believe he was lying. 

Of course they're lying, they're teenagers.

Mr. Regal didn't look impressed. "And may I ask why getting a textbook requires more than one person?" 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What? I can't tag along with my bestie?" 

Seth couldn't help but smile. Dean was still referring to him as his bestie in front of a teacher. Usually some peoples attitude would change when they're talking to authority, but Dean still had that same sassy, sarcastic, and smart ass attitude. And Seth absolutely loved that because he knew that's how real Dean was. He wouldn't change no matter who was talking to him. 

Dean was shifting from left and right with a look of disinterest on his face. Seth was standing up straight as if he was being evaluated for the military. 

"Very well boys." Mr. Regal said after a few short moments of silence. "Get to class."

Dean smiled. "Thank you sir" Dean and Seth were walking when Dean turned around once again to say "Oh and I love your tie, Mr. Regal!" 

"Get to class, dear boy." 

"Okay sir! Bye! See you last period!" Dean exclaimed then turned to Seth and whispered. "I kind of have a crush on him…shhh, don't tell Roman." Dean joked. Or at least Seth thought he was joking. 

I

Dean and Seth got in Seths car. Dean was coming over since he wanted to check on his boyfriend. 

About a fourth of the way through Dean exclaimed 

"Seth! Aren't you hungry?!" 

"Yeah I guess." 

"We didn't have lunch, what do you mean you guess?" 

"Fine, I am very hungry, Dean-o." 

"There we go, let's get food!" 

"We'll make an order for pick up, what do you want? Chinese food? We'll get Ro soup!

"Sure, sounds good." 

After a couple of minutes of searching the phone number of the nearest Chinese restaurant. Dean was making his order, Seths, and Romans. 

"Okay yes that's it..." Dean said on his end of the phone. "Oh no wait. Make sure to put a lot of fortune cookies…Yes, yep fortune cookies a lot of them…is it possible to put like a whole bowl of fortune cookies?.…Okay yay thank you ma'am. Oh and when will it be ready? 20 minutes, cool. Don't forget the fortune cookies. K bye." 

Seth had to stifle his laughter the whole time. "What's your deal with fortune cookies?" 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What? They're free, dude." 

I

 

They got in the car after they went down to get the food. Dean offered to pay but Seth refused. 

"Alright I'm gonna give you one and me one." Dean handed Seth and himself one fortune cookie. "Eat the cookie first, then we'll share our fortunes." 

Seth couldn't hide his smile at how invested Dean was into this. 

They munched on their cookies. 

"Okay me first!" Dean hopped up and held the small paper in his hand. "It says 'Decisions will have to be made, you just have to make sure you have the right choices'" Dean tossed the paper to the side. "…'the fuck does that mean?…Whatever, go Seth." 

"Alright." Seth breathed out. "Mine says 'Opening up and freeing your thoughts will create multiple opportunities'" 

Dean pouted. "Well yours sounds way cooler than mine." 

Seth shook his head and chuckled. "Let's go." 

I

Dean and Seth made their way up to Romans room after they said their 'hellos' to Mrs. Reigns. 

They knocked on the door. 

A stuffy voice answered. "Come in!" 

Dean ran over to his boyfriend, whom was covered in blankets. "Hi Romie!" Dean sat next to him on the bed, he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I missed you" 

"I missed you too babe." Romans voice wasn't as deep, since his nose was stuffy. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this." 

"It's okay, you still look hot." Dean replied. "And not temperature wise." He quickly added, with a giggle. 

Seth snickered in the corner. 

After a few minutes of just talking Seth gave Dean a look. Dean shook his head and Seth nodded, Dean shook his head and Seth nodded, Dean shook his head and Seth nodded. 

Dean finally gave Seth a submissive look. "Fine." He huffed out. 

"Good" 

"Uh Ro, I need to tell you something." Dean began picking at his nails. 

"What's up, Dean?" Roman gave him a suspicious look. 

"Um today Randy kind of tried to choke me out." 

Romans eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Dean nodded. "Shit, are you okay?" 

Dean nodded. "I'm fine, Ro."

"I'll have a talk with him, okay?" Roman rubbed Deans thigh, in a comforting manner, which wasn't really comforting. Half of Dean kind of wished Roman reacted different, maybe more protectively, not so calm.

 

"Oh me and Seth got you soup!" Dean jumped up after a few minutes, trying to change the subject. He motioned for Seth to come over. 

Seth hesitantly came over, he didn't necessarily like watching Dean and Roman all lovey dovey. Call him selfish but it just didn't sit right with him. 

"Come sit here, let's watch a movie." Dean suggested. He was always so fascinated with the huge television that Roman had in his room. 

"Yeah sure." Roman turned on the TV with the control. "Grab a chair Seth." 

Dean curled up next to Roman and they picked the movie together asking Seth to confirm if he agreed on it too. Seth agreed, but he wasn't really paying attention to what the movie was or was about. He just couldn't get his mind off how he wanted to be the one in Romans place with his arm wrapped around Dean.……


	4. Chapter 4

Colors - Chapter 4: 

For the past few weeks in physical education, they had been practicing wrestling. Dean loved it. It was fun and physical. A mix that the dirty blonde loved. There's a ring in the gym so they ran the ropes, took bumps, and practiced moves. 

Mr. Michaels held his clip board going through names on the list. Most of the time, he picks guys who are on similar levels as each other. Or on rare occasions one that's larger in size and one that's smaller just to see how they would do. 

This time was one of those rare occasions when Coach Michaels announced...

"I want Ambrose and……" Mr. Michaels went down the list, seemingly deciding between two people. "Randy"

Dean didn't really care that it was Randy. Roman confronted Orton, so he apologized to him about what happened in the hallway.

*Flashback*

"Randy! Come over here!" Roman called out from the other side of the hallway. 

Dean was standing next to Roman, conjoined hands and all, standing against Romans locker. Dean was trying to hide the fact that he was a little nervous. Who knew what Randy would do? He nearly made him pass out. He must've been willing to go to the extreme.

Randy jogged toward the couple. He smirked when he took a glance at Dean. "What's up, bro?" Randy asked, he expected Dean to not have told Roman. He knew the dirty blonde was probably too scared. Maybe that'll teach him to be a mouthy little bitch. 

Roman sighed. "So Dean told me what happened…" Roman began. Randy's expression immediately changed. "Dude, you can't do that. You need to control your anger." Roman said, he hated to be saying that to his best friend but it was true. Randy had anger issues and it was out of control. 

Randy tried to not beat the crap out of Dean right then and there. The mouthy slut. The bitch can't keep his mouth shut for two seconds but Randy had to keep the nice guy act up, so he could keep his best friend. 

"Look man, I'm sorry, I was just angry about what he has said." Randy began, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "…It just got out of hand." 

Roman stared at his best friend then at his boyfriend. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Roman stated. Randy nodded then jogged away saying that he'd see Roman during football practice. 

Roman looked down at Dean. "You good?" Roman asked and Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

He would've liked Randy apologizing to him directly. Dean just felt like the apology wasn't genuine. Dean didn't really need an apology, he didn't want pity. He just didn't really want problems with Romans best friend, so an apology would put him at ease. 

*End Of Flashback*

 

Randy smirked smugly. He got into the ring after Dean had. "You nervous, Ambrose?" Randy knew he was. The look on Deans face told it. He knew he was the underdog in this. 

Dean smiled. "You wish." He scoffed. If Randy wants to be cocky, Dean can be cocky too. 

They locked up as they were directed to by the gym teacher, Mr. Michaels. Randy backed Dean up into a corner of the ring. Mr. Michaels acted as the referee on the outside of the ring, counting to four before Randy decided to detach himself from Dean. Randy went to the center of the ring and raised his arms up, gloating. Dean followed and rolled his eyes. Randy was too arrogant. 

Dean raised his hand up, he wanted to lock up again but in a different way. Randy hesitantly conjoined his hand with the smaller boys. They fought for strength once again, looking like they were playing a game of 'Mercy'. Dean swiped out one of Randy's legs. He fell on his back and growled in annoyance. Dean pinned his arms up and Mr. Michaels counted. 1…2...kickout. Randy kicked Deans knee and ended up atop the dirty blonde, pinning his arms above his head, Deans shoulders were flat on the mat. 1...kickout. 

Randy captured the smaller mans head in a head lock. Dean was on one knee, trying to figure out how to counter. The pressure wasn't terrible but it was enough to make Dean want to leave the move as soon as possible. 

"Fucking worthless piece of trash." Randy whispered. "Slut." Randy was close to Deans ear and Dean had finally had enough. 

"Fuck you!" Dean exclaimed, pushing Randy away. Everyone went dead silent. 

It all happened so fast. 

Randy drove Dean into the corner of the ring, then began raining down a storm of punches on Dean. The dirty blonde tried to fight back but he barely got a single hit on the enraged male. Dean whimpered and tried to push Randy away, to try to defend himself. Randy was relentless, he barely gave Dean any space to breathe without swinging again. The smaller male fell to the ground, his butt hitting the matt. 

 

Below Deans left eye was bloody and he was backed into the corner of the ring, shielding his head from Randy's malicious blows, as guys climbed into the ring to separate them. Seth, Enzo, and Sami were standing right there in front of Dean, shielding him. A bunch of other guys were trying to calm down Randy who was still trying to get to Dean, swinging his arms and kicking his legs. Roman was the main one trying to keep Randy away from his boyfriend. 

Mr. Michaels blew the whistle. "ENOUGH!" 

Everyone froze, you could possible hear a pin drop in the room. Deans occasional small whimpers of pain was all that was heard. 

"RANDY! Go to Mr. McMahons office." Coach Michaels was enraged with the behavior of his students. When Randy didn't move, he repeated with more aggression. "NOW!" 

Randy shoved everyone out of his way, leaving the gym with a bunch of insulting slurs exiting his mouth. 

Mr. Michaels turned his attention to Dean, who was still huddled up into the corner. His voice softened "Boys, take Dean to the nurses and make sure Randy doesn't come after him." The gym teacher motioned to Seth and Sami. "Cassidy, can you carry Dean?" 

Cass nodded and walked through the crowd to pick up the dirty blonde, bridal style. Dean melted into his large friend, hiding his face in his shoulder. Seth and Sami followed behind them. 

 

"Coach, I'm going." Roman headed to towards the exit. 

"No you're not Roman." Mr. Michaels said sternly. 

"I have to go." Roman sounded desperate now. 

"Reigns...you are not leaving this gym..." It was a warning. "Your best friend just brutally attacked the poor boy." Mr. Michaels was very fond of his students relationships. "I don't trust you to not create any more problems." 

"Coach, he's my boyfriend!" Roman exclaimed. How could he not let him go check on Dean? It's not like he would hurt him. He would never physically harm his boyfriend. 

"Roman…" 

"I just want to check on him." Romans voice was laced with sincerity and slight guilt. Coach Michaels looked like he was contemplating it. Roman was one of his best students. He wasn't the type to hold a grudge or hurt someone badly. 

"…go…" 

Roman smiled. "Thank you, Coach." Roman jogged out of the gym. 

Meanwhile…

"Ow!" 

Dean was sitting down being checked out by the schools Russian nurse, Lana. Seth and Sami were sitting down and Cass was standing next to Dean, his hand on the small of the dirty blondes back, in a calming manner. 

"This may sting a little, okay Dean? I'm putting some anti biotic cream below your eye and below your lip." Lana said with her thick Russian accent. 

Dean knew it would hurt. He still tasted blood. Randy had been aiming mostly at his mouth. 

Lana added some band aids and more cream on Deans face. Dean didn't really mind it. Her touch was nice and gentle. 

"…And we're done." She announced, putting her kit away. "Would you like me to call home? Possibly your mother would like to pick you up." 

Dean nodded. "Yes please." 

Lana exited the nurses room to go to the main office to make the phone call explaining everything. Dean would've done it but he doesn't want to have to explain to his mother that he got pummeled by his peer. 

Everyone was silent for a while until… 

"Dean baby!" Roman ran into the room, walking beside Dean. "Are you okay?!" Roman stroked his boyfriends cheek. Dean turned his face, refusing to look into the larger boys eyes. 

How could Roman let this happen? How could he let it spiral out of control to this? Roman said everything was okay. He said that Randy would no longer bother him. Dean felt humiliated, he hated feeling so vulnerable. Everyone saw Dean get the shit beat out of him by Romans very own best friend.

"…Dean…" Romans eyes were filled with guilt. 

Dean shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He hated the repetitiveness of their relationship. One of them makes a mistake, the other apologizes. One of them makes a mistake, the other apologizes. This wasn't a healthy relationship. A relationship wasn't made out of lies and non commitment. It wasn't made out of putting other people over your significant other. 

"I-I can't do this." 

Romans shook his head repeatedly. "Dean we can handle this, don't worry. Baby, I'm sorry.…I'm sor-" 

"Stop apologizing!" Dean snapped, tears streaming down his face. He winced. His face was so beaten it was physically hard to cry. "We-We need a break." 

"No-No baby...Dean." Roman put his hands on Deans waist. Romans heart shattered when his boyfriend pushed him away. 

"Leave me alone, Roman" Dean pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face. 

"Babe…" 

"Leave me alone!" Deans snapped, gasping in pain at the sudden migraine. He knows Roman hasn't physically hurt him, but emotionally he's never been hurt more. He's never felt more neglected in a relationship ever. He likes Roman so much, he may even love him but the Roman he's been with isn't the same Roman he's with when they're alone. 

Tears were forming in the larger boys eyes. He can't believe what he was hearing. He did hurt Dean, he allowed himself to be blinded by popularity. He stormed out of the room before anyone could see him burst into tears. 

Dean was sobbing into his arms. Seth walked up to him. The poor boys face was bruised and beaten up close. The two toned male rubbed the sobbing boys back. 

Dean looked up and shook his head. Romans brother, Seth. He would just side with Roman, defend his older brother and make Dean feel like he was wrong. 

"No, go away." 

Seth was certainly taken aback by this. Dean hasn't never refused his comfort. 

"Dean…" Seth knew he was hurt but he shouldn't push away anyone who wants to help him. 

"Go away!" Dean hissed. "I don't want to see any of you!" Dean didn't know where this was coming from. He was just hurt and angry, he didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want them to give him pity or try to criticize him. 

"Let's go, guys." Sami and Enzo left the nurses, shaking their heads in disappointment at Dean. The dirty blonde was taking his anger out on the wrong people. Seth took one last glance at Dean before exiting.

 

 

"Hunny, oh my god!" Arial Ambrose exclaimed as she approached her only son. She left as soon as she got the call that Dean had gotten into a fight. She touched his face, searching for signs of injuries. "Baby, what happened?!" She asked in a panicked voice. She vaguely knew what happened. 

"Some guy, mom. He just attacked me while we were in PE." Dean explained, just wanting to forget the embarrassment. 

"Dean, what did you say?" 

Dean furrowed his brows. What the hell was that supposed mean? Was him mom actually putting the blame on him? He should've known that his mom would assume things. It wasn't like he was the source of the problem all the time. Was he? Why would she assume that he had provoked Randy? Dean was responsible for what came out of his mouth but defending himself didn't mean he had an attitude problem. That just meant he had a personality people can't handle. That's not his problem, that's theirs. He wasn't going to continuously take shit from other people who act like the victim. 

"Mom! What the hell! You're seriously putting the blame on me?!" Dean exclaimed, he was incredibly offended. His mother out of all people to say something like that. 

"Hunny, I didn't mean it like tha-" The middle aged woman tried. 

"No! You did! Leave me alone!" Dean turned around to walk away. 

"Dea-" 

"I need time alone" Dean said quietly before walking away. He just needed some time to himself.

 

 

Seth needed fresh air. Romans was at home, smashing shit and taking his anger out on anyone in his way. He almost fought with Seth because Seth was finally getting fed up with Romans crap. He understands that Dean kind of broke up with him but that doesn't mean he has to be a dick about it. Dean barely even broke up with him, he just needed a break, which was comprehendible. Roman was taking it too hard, even though it practically was his fault. Roman did say that Randy was fine with Dean now but he beat the crap out of him in PE. What was on Seths mind the most was how Dean pushed Seth away, almost as if Dean didn't want to hear any of Seths crap. Seth had to clear his mind which is why he was taking a walk, he didn't know where he was going but he was just continuously walking. 

The sun was setting, so he was about to head back when he saw a familiar figure sitting with his knees up against his chest against a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. Seth was just going to continue walking. Earlier, Dean was refusing his comfort, so why would he want it now? Seth didn't know when he started walking towards Dean. He plopped himself down next to the dirty blonde. 

Dean took a quick glance at him then turned back the other way, staring straight ahead. Seth looked him in the eye and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. Dean gave him an angry expression. 

"Give it back, Seth!" 

"You know these could kill you." 

Dean shrugged. 

"When did you start smoking?" He questioned with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Dean shrugged again. "When I was with Brock." He stated simply. 

"Lesnar?" Seth thought for a second. "Oh yeah! When you two were rebelling like crazy!" 

"We were not rebelling like crazy! We just weren't technically good in school and did some illegal stuff." Dean said, trying to not make it seem as bad as it was,  
although he knew as well as anyone else that it was bad, very bad. 

Seths eyes widened. "Illegal?" He questioned. He was aware that Dean used to be a rebel but he didn't know nor ever think that he did something illegal. 

"Yeah…Brock got arrested once. He had fake IDs for us." Deans explained and Seth gave him a confused look. "We'd get into clubs, and bars with those." He explained and Seth nodded in understanding. "Cops caught him once, went to jail for a week before his parents bailed him out. Said they were 'teaching him a lesson'. Didn't really make much of a difference though." Dean continued and Seth nodded like the great listener he was. "…when he got back, It felt like I hadn't seen him in a year. We just ignored the world around us. Smoked some cigarettes, some weed, and the same day he got out of jail was the day I lost my virginity in some dirty motel room we spent most of our time in after skipping school all the time. After that, we would fuck all the time. Then one day, he just got too much, I told him I didn't want sex anymore...." Dean looked down and shook his head. "...he threw a fucking tantrum. Was angry as fuck. Almost hit me. I knew it was all the marijuana talking though. Then when we went to school, he was the worst he's ever been. He almost hit Mr. McMahon, which got him to be expelled which is why you haven't seen him in a while." Dean explained, all this talking was giving him a headache. 

Seth looked like he was still processing the information. "No offense, but how did you go from that to this?" Seth was actually really curious. Dean was a totally different person last year compared to now.

"I dated Cesaro." He answered simply.

Seth didn't look satisfied with the answer. "And…?" 

"And he introduced me to his bad ass friends who knocked some sense into me, one of those was you…thanks" Dean looked down, shamefully. 

Seth looked surprised. "Really?" He asked and Dean nodded. "Gosh Dean-o, you humble me." Seth joked, putting his hand on his heart.

Dean gave Seth a playful shove, giggling. "Stop it asshole. I'm supposed to be mad." 

Seth shrugged. "I know you're angry at what happened Dean but don't let it affect you that badly. Randy's just trying to get into your head." Seth was offering Dean advice because honestly that's all he had right now. 

Dean shook his head. "He called me a slut, Seth." Dean mumbled, it was barely audible. Seth couldn't hear so he asked Dean to repeat it. "He called me a worthless slut." Dean tried to not look hurt from it, he really tried to not show the pain written all over his face. 

"Dean…" 

"I'm not a slut. I'm not hungry for attention. I haven't even been with that many people." Dean was trying to make himself feel better;however, his face and speech were filled with doubt. 

Seth wasn't really sure what to say. Dean always seemed confident and would not let what people say get to him. Guess you could say he had thick skin.

"Dean…You know what people say isn't true." 

"What if it is, Seth? I've dated Brock, Cesaro, and Roman in less than a fucking year." Dean hated saying it but it was true. "I don't want to be remembered as the slut of the school, the kid who can't shut the fuck up, the one who got the shit beaten out of him." Dean admitted. 

"Stop Dean!" Seth snapped, startling Dean. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're not gonna be remembered as any of that crap!" Seths passionate eyes met Deans doubt-fill ones. "You bet your damn ass that you are going to be remembered as the boy that didn't take shit from anyone, the one that went to school everyday and ignored the shit everyone said, the beautiful boy that made sure EVERYONE knew his name!" 

Dean didn't know if it was Seths anger in him talking or what. All he knew was that Seth was special. Special to him. He tackle-hugged Seth, making them both tumble into the grass. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dean was thankful he had Seth. No one has ever treated him this way. Being with Seth just always felt right. The two toned boy never made Dean feel uncomfortable. He made him feel secure and genuinely wanted. 

Something Dean had never felt before and he wished he could feel it more……


	5. Chapter 5

Colors - Chapter 5: 

Dean walked into his first period class late again. He was usually always late since he and his mom weren't morning people. Today, he especially really didn't want to go to school. He hadn't been there in a week and he didn't want to deal with anything or anyone. Him trying to convince his mom to not send him to school made him even more late which didn't really take any attention off him because as he walked into Mr. Regals classroom everyone's eyes were on him, giving him judgmental looks. 

"Mr. Ambrose, my dear boy, you're late." Mr. Regal announced as Dean handed him his late pass. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm aware." Obviously he knows he's late. He's holding the damn late pass in his hands. Dean didn't want to come off as rude but he was pissed off at everything and everyone. Going to school didn't really make anything better. 

Mr. Regal shook his head. Dean Ambrose was one of his most eccentric students. He had an attitude but he wasn't as dysfunctional as he had heard he was before. 

Dean turned around. Usually he loved this class because he was with Roman but they aren't on good terms. He was going to sit in his usual seat anyways but he noticed that it was taken by Nikki 'Fucking' Bella. Out of all the people in the damn class, Nikki Bella has to be the one sitting next to his boyfriend. The boyfriend that he was taking a break from. 

Dean gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead, trying not to let it get to him. Trying not let Nikki's arrogant smile get to him. The only seat that was empty was one that was directly behind Nikki's. The seats to the right and left of him would be Hunter and Kevin. Just my luck, Dean thought. 

Not even five minutes after Dean settled into his seat. Whilst Mr. Regal was lecturing the class, Hunter leaned over and whispered "Damn Ambrose, Randy beat that face in good." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fuck off" He snapped. He wasn't in the mood for Randy and Romans asshole friends. 

Kevin Owens then decided to jump in. "Damn, still mouthy though. Guess he didn't beat it in enough." He teased. 

"Maybe he should've just shoved his dick down your throat." Hunter added. 

"Hey we should do that! Roman did say your blow jobs are the best! Y'know since you broke up with Roman and all." Kevin suggested, seeming excited.

Deans face turned bright red. "We didn't break up." Of course rumors spread. 

Then of course Nikki turned around to add some more bullshit into the conversation. "Aww cmon Dean, don't be so in denial. We all know your slutty and clingy. Maybe you should date Randy, he seems like a perfect fit for you." 

It took Dean a second to realize that she must've broken up with Randy. He tried to not look surprised. "Yeah maybe that's why he dated you, Nik." Dean fired back. She was gonna play dirty, then he would play dirty too. 

Nikki's eyes widened and her nostrils flared in anger. "Dated! Meaning  
not anymore." She looked angry. "…but now I've got my eyes set on someone else. A certain Samoan someone." The Latina winked at him. 

Dean heart raced. He didn't break up with Roman. You can't chase someone whose taken. Yeah, Dean asked for a break but that doesn't mean they're both free to the public. How could Roman betray him like that? He was sitting right next to Nikki. Surely, he heard everything that Nikki was saying. He didn't even protest. 

"You slimy, manipulative, lying bitch." Dean spat back. 

Nikki turned around ready to reply. 

"Ambrose, my dear boy, would you like share with the rest of the class what you were saying?" Mr. Regal asked, interrupting the two. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, no thanks." He said, obviously annoyed. Why was Regal picking on Dean only? Nikki was talking too, so we're Kevin and Hunter. 

But Regal had to pry "C'mon Dean, I insist." 

Dean was getting frustrated now. Why couldn't Regal leave him alone? Why wouldn't anyone just leave him be? "I don't need to fucking share anything with anyone." Dean gritted.

"Dean, don't use that type of language with me." Mr. Regal said, calmly yet sternly. 

That only agitated Dean more. "What do you expect me to say?" He replied angrily. "You can't just fucking try force something out of me. Picking on me for the hell of it isn't right." Dean argued, he knew he seemed dramatic but he didn't like being embarrassed, he didn't like feeling vulnerable. 

"Dean if you keep arguing with me, you're going to be in principles office." Mr. Regal warned. 

Dean scoffed. "Un-fucking-believable." 

"Ambrose, better listen to the teacher or you're gonna get in big trouble." Hunter teased and everyone obviously heard that and began snickering.

Dean turned bright red. "Fuck off, Hunter!" 

"Dean, principles office now!" Mr. Regal yelled. The teacher was sick of Dean Ambrose's terrible attitude. 

Deans clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger and humiliation. He wouldn't let it look like he was giving in. He won't give them that satisfaction. He wouldn't give Kevin, Hunter, Nikki or even Roman that satisfaction. Roman was watching him with a shocked expression. He looked at Roman and shook his head before running out and slamming the door. 

He took the long way to get to Mr. McMahons office. He knew Randy was going to be there and he didn't want to have to deal with that. But eventually he had to go in. It wasn't like it was the first time. He's been there plenty of times with his ex-boyfriend, Brock Lesnar. He wasn't nervous just anxious. 

He opened the door. To his right, sitting down was Randy Orton, like he expected. The larger boy got up out of his seat, he looked livid. Dean didn't blame him though, he would be angry too if he finally realized that his girlfriend was a lying, manipulative user. 

Dean backed away a little, the bruises on his face came from Randy and Dean didn't have time for any more. He was too emotionally hurt now, he didn't need to be physically hurt again. 

"Randy! Sit" Mr. McMahon barked. Randy was piercing his eyes into Dean. He reluctantly sat down with a smirk that really got on Deans nerves. 

"Dean. Take a seat." The principle directed. 

"There's no need to." Dean stated "You're gonna give me detention for no reason, go ahead. I don't want to waist my time explaining what I've done if you won't listen, it's a lost cause anyway." 

"Mr. Ambrose sit down or you'll be in more trouble." 

Dean opened his mouth in shock. "What the fuck did I say that I was wrong?" He asked, clearly annoyed at the principle not listening to him. 

"You are disobeying my orders, Dean and are now using inappropriate language." He explained. 

Randy snickered in the corner. 

"Because you're not gonna let me explain myself." Dean stated, embarrassed that Randy was watching this. 

Mr. McMahon was quiet for a minute until he announced. "You have detention for the next 2 weeks." 

2 fucking weeks? He expected a day or two at most. Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by

"I have no problem adding to your detentions, Ambrose." 

Randy laughed. 

Dean shook his head angrily before running out the door. He breathed heavily. His day back hasn't been going good at all. He needed to be alone. He ran into the bathroom. He couldn't wait till this day was over. 

] 

 

"Can we sit outside?" Dean asked as he walked with Seth. They were heading to the cafeteria and Dean really didn't want to be around people he didn't like. 

"Dean, they don't let us out at this time." Seth explained. 

"They aren't usually by the door and the only security guard that is around there is Shane and he likes me." Dean explained, his eyes begging Seth to agree. 

"Fine but if I get in trouble, you're explaining to my mom." Seth warned. 

"No problem." Dean agreed. "Alright, so just go outside and I'll call Zo, Cass, and Saro." 

"Why can't you go outside first?" Seth whined. 

"Cause you're slick, I've watched you play football, you're like a ninja." 

Seth smirked arrogantly. Dean knew humbling Seth will always get him what he wants. "God Ambrose,  
you know how to get to me." 

Dean stuck his tongue through his teeth. "Mhm...now get outside, my usual area. The tree we sat at last time." He explained. 

They both parted ways. Dean to the cafeteria and Seth to the nearest exit. The late bell had already rung so Dean knew he was clung to be walking into a full lunch room. 

Dean walked in. He knew a lot of people were looking at him but he tried his best to ignore their judgmental eyes. Dean searched for his friends. As his eyes scanned the cafeteria, he happened to see something. Something that made his heart drop. Something he wished he could un see. Gosh, how it happened so fast that Dean wasn't even sure how to react.

Lips on lips. Hands on Waist. Roman Reigns kissing Nikki Bella. 

Dean watched them kiss for thirty seconds before he saw them part and Roman looked up, his lips the shade of Nikki's red lipstick. Roman's eyes met Deans, his face flushed with guilt and Deans eyes filled with tears, embarrassment, hurt and betrayal. People eventually began to notice what had just happen and the whole cafeteria seemed to quiet down. 

Roman stood up. "Dean" His voice was apologetic. 

Dean bit his bottom lip, trying so hard not to cry. How could Roman do that to him? How could he betray his trust like that? 

"Dean" Roman repeated, hoping to get Dean to say something. 

Dean shook his head, running out of the lunch room as fast as he could. His tears drowning his face. He ran towards the nearest exit. Dean hesitantly put his heart out there and this time it cost him. 

...

"Dean, hey what's up, what's going on?" Seth finally caught up with Dean. 

"He-He..." Dean sobbed, not being to get his words out. 

"Breathe, Dean. Breathe." Seth led Dean to the bleachers. They sat down. 

"He-He. Ro-Rome..." He stuttered. After a while:"Roman kissed Nikki" Dean finally got out. 

Seth froze. Roman cheated on Dean. His brother cheated on Dean. His own flesh and blood betrayed and hurt someone who just wanted some attention. That wasn't the Roman he knew. It wasn't the brother he grew up with. 

Seth looked at Dean, who was sobbing his heart out right in front of him. 

"Hey" Seth says softly, reaching over to wiped Deans tears gently. "No more of that okay?" Seth voice was filled with sympathy and understanding. 

He wiped Deans eyes with his thumb once again. Deans now wet eye lashes fluttered open and his hurt baby blue eyes met Seths chocolate brown eyes. Seths eyes traveled to Deans pouty lips, red and wet from being constantly bitten. Insane how one could look so beautiful even after going through hell. Even with the bruises on his face and the tear stained eyes, he stilled looked beautiful. 

Seth was lost in his thoughts when he felt Dean lean in. Seth was taken aback, he didn't even know if that was real. It took him a few seconds before he kissed back. His lips on Deans felt just right. It was as if once they touched, sparks flew. Their chemistry was unreal. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

Dean and Seth their kiss off because Seth was yanked up by his shirt and shoved back by Roman. 

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "How could you do that?!" Roman screamed at Dean. 

"Look! Don't yell at him!" Seth yelled, defending Dean because that's what he was best at. He's the only person who ever did. 

Roman turned his attention back to his brother, clearly fuming. He grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt. 

"Stop! Don't touch him!" Dean screamed for the first time since Roman came, getting in between the two brothers. "He didn't kiss me! I kissed him, okay?" Dean admitted, as he was in the middle of the two boys. "I'm sorry, Roman...I'm sorry, Seth..." He apologized, before leaving the two brothers to themselves, confused, hurt and angry.


	6. Chapter 6

It was tense. 

Tension between the two brothers arose. It had been nearly a week. Not speaking to each other at home, not making eye contact in school. Neither acknowledge each other's existence. Their parents noticed their drastic change in attitude towards each other however, just like every other parent, they shrugged it off as teen angst. 

It seemed more than dumb to be fighting over a boy but to the two boys, it was more than meets the eye. It was betrayal. 

To Seth, it was Roman's poor attitude, his insecurities were taking over him creating him into this selfish monster. 

Roman treated and allowed his friends to treat Dean as if he was nothing but a piece of trash. All Dean wanted was some affection. Seth understood what Dean wanted because he would actually pay attention and listen to Dean, unlike Roman. Roman never cared, he chose his reputation and his popularity over his boyfriend and allowed himself to neglect and mistreat Dean. That wasn't right. It wasn't the Roman that Seth grew up with. 

To Roman, the problem was Seth being so inconsiderate, he would always want the attention to himself, never allowed Roman a chance to be able to prove himself to his boyfriend. Seth would flirt and constantly be around Dean. Whenever Roman and Dean had fought, Seth would play hero, as if he was trying to sabotage Roman. Even at home, Seth would one up him in front of his parents, showing that he in fact is the superior brother. Seth was the one holding him back. 

Roman let out a sigh as he parked his car in the parking lot of the school. 

"Hey Reigns!" 

Roman grabbed his bag, and locked his car, turning around to be met with Randy Orton.

Randy held his hand out for a bro hug but Roman didn't take it, shaking his head. 

"What's wrong man? You still mad I beat up that slut?" Randy chuckled, leaning against the hood of Roman's car. 

Roman growled. "Don't call him that." Roman might've been angry with Dean, but he was still respectful. No one would thrash Dean behind his back and get away with it, according to Roman. 

Randy still had that arrogant smile on his face, looking as excited as ever for some reason. As if, he was just about to reveal some vital information. "I know he cheated on you." 

"How the fuck do you know that Orton?" Romans eyes suddenly filled with anger and interest. From what he knew, the only people who were on the scene were Dean, Seth and himself. 

"Everyone knows. Someone saw him kissing Seth." Randy stated, that dumb grin still glued to his face. . "...And damn of all people, with your brother? That's sad." 

Roman clenched his fists. 

"I know you want to get back at them."

Roman shook his head. He wasn't that type of person, he didn't need revenge. 

"C'mon man, you're really just going to back down like that. After they both betrayed you." 

Roman shook his head once again, "No, I don't care. I'm gonna move on and be the bigger person." Roman nudged Randy out of the way, and headed towards the school.

"Oh so you're gonna let them walk all over you!" Randy screamed. Roman stopped in his place, his back still to his best friend. "Fine! Let them walk all over you!" 

Roman turned around, his face red with anger. 

Randy smirked, he knew what he was doing. "You fucking doormat!" 

Roman ran over to him and shoved Randy. "Don't you ever motherfucking call me that shit! You hear me Orton?!" The furious man screamed.

"Well it's only fitting isn't it?" Randy pried. "Ambrose would reject everything you said, never did anything for you. Hell your brother would talk down to you like you were a child, would always tell you what's wrong and what's right." 

Randy leaned close and whispered. "You were pretty much their bitch." 

That was when Roman slammed Randy against his car, not even caring whether it dented. Most likely not even thinking about it either. 

"Bro chill..." Randy's voice was calm, almost soothing. Randy was always the type of guy who knew how to react, knew what to do, knew what to say, how to say it. He chose the right words and the right time to say it. "I'm your best friend...your acting like this because of a boy, really?" 

Roman stared at him with what seemed like forever before backing away slowly, shaking his head repeatedly. 

"Fuck...you're right, you're right." 

Randy smirked. 

"They hurt you, I know." Randy patted his friends back. "But that doesn't mean you have to sit back and mope, you get back at them..." Randy declared, smiling. Just the though of vengeance brought joy into his heart. 

Roman shook his head. "I'm not that type of person, Randy." 

"You really think they cared about how you felt before they betrayed you?" Randy's face was filled with disgust and anger. "They used you! They stepped all over you! They treated you like trash!" Randy screamed, watching Romans fists clench and his face turn red from anger. 

"They set the fire and watched you burn...and now it's your turn." 

] 

Seth: Can we please talk? 

Seth: I know you're hurt, but don't reject me like this. 

Seth: Dean, please don't ignore me. 

Seth: I'm your friend, talk to me. 

That last message was what made Deans heart ache. The fact that through all, Seth was still understanding, patient guy he's always been from the start. He understood that Dean was confused and hurt, he's waiting for an explanation that he so desperately needs. The two toned man didn't even seem to have changed his views on Dean even after the unexplained kiss and following events. Seth still considered him a friend that Dean can vent whenever. 

It broke Deans heart to know he was leaving Seth in such a confused, desperate state which is why he replied: 

Dean: Yeah, after school. 

Dean: Well after detention actually. 

] 

Dean was rushing out of detention when: 

"Ambrose! My man! Where you going, bro?" 

Dean turned around and stared at the man before him, Randy Orton, oddly. This was the last person Dean thought would be talking to him, especially in such a friendly manner, as if they were on good terms. 

"You good, Orton?" The dirty blonde asked with a look of annoyance. 

"Me? I've never been better." 

"That's good to know." Dean replied with more than a dash of sarcasm, before turning back around to head towards the exit. 

Randy picked up on the comment. "Aw you're breaking my heart, giving me that attitude." 

Dean rolled his eyes, if Randy wanted an attitude, he would sure as hell give it to him. "Listen up doucheba-" 

"Woah, woah, woah there's no need for you to get all hot." Randy smirked, he was loving this. 

Dean decided to just ignore the larger boy and leave. 

"C'mon Ambrose, can't I just talk to a friend?!" Randy called out from the other side of the hallway. 

Dean shook his head, continuing his walk. He didn't have time for bullshit. 

Dean froze in his spot when he heard a loud bang, "What was that?" It followed by tumbles and muffled yells. "What the fuck?" Dean wasn't usually this nosey but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong and he needed to know what was going on. 

Randy rubbed his hands together. "Showtime..." He whispered under his breathe, running after Dean. 

] 

 

Dean didn't know why, but his feet had lead him to the outside locker room. He barged in. And what he saw was something he knew he would never be able to get out of his mind. 

"Seth!" Dean screamed, looking at the mess lying on the floor as the rest of the football team rained down kicks on his friend, the only person who truly understood him, Seth Rollins. 

Just as Dean was about to intervene: 

When Randy had an opening, he quickly grabbed Deans arms pulling them far behind his back. 

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Dean screamed as he struggled in Randy's arms. "Let him go!" 

Roman was leaning against a locker, watching Dean tear up as Kevin Owens landed another kick on Seths midsection. 

"Roman make them stop!" Dean screamed, kicking his legs. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could Roman do that to his own brother? How could he stand there and watch as his brother got beaten down? His own flesh and blood hurting? 

Roman didn't listen. He seemed to be in a trance. He picked up the two toned hair, reeled his fist back and struck Seth. Seths head snapped back onto the ground and his eyes slipped shut. 

Dean was freaking out, kicking his legs. Randy had no choice but to the let the unhinged boy go. The dirty blonde got at least one hit on Randy before the rest of the football team wrestled him to the ground. 

Roman leaned against a locker with his hands in his pockets, watching with an unreadable expression. 

Dean was beaten to the ground. Punches from nearly 10 different guys raining down on his body. 

"BOYS OFF!" 

God how Dean wished it was the person that he would've thought it would be. 

Dean was grabbed by his hair, he tried to fight but he was in so much shock. 

Randy threw him into the lockers. 

Dean fell to his knees. 

Randy picked him up again, shoving him into the lockers face first. 

Deans eyes were hazy. He held onto the lockers so he couldn't fall. 

Randy grabbed him by his hair again. He pulled Deans head back then forward onto the locker. He did this about three more times and Dean felt blood trickling down. He didn't know from where, he was completely numb. As long as they weren't hurting Seth, he was willing to take the punishment.

"Stupid fucking slut!" Randy was about to bash Deans head again, but Seth managed to recover and hurl himself at Randy, weakly punching him over and over again trying to regain some control of the devastating situation. 

Seth was yanked off as quickly as he got there, being beaten down once again. Getting kicked and punched in his midsection to the point where he could no longer breathe properly. 

"Motherfucker! I always knew you were a skunk!" Randy drove his knee into Seths ribs and Seth let out a loud growl of pain. 

"Stop! Please!" Dean looked at Roman with tears in his eyes as blood poured from his nose. "It wasn't Seth, it was me! I kissed him! Don't hurt him! Hurt me!" This was getting out of control. It was just a kiss. It wasn't Seths fault, Dean was the one who initiated the kiss. If anyone should be getting the shit beat out of him, it should be Dean. 

Randy smirked approaching Dean slowly. He pushed Dean against a locker and grabbed Deans wrists and held them up against the locker as well. 

Dean didn't fight, not even struggle. He looked at Roman the whole time, barely even acknowledging the man who had him against the locker. 

Randy licked his collar bone and Dean swallowed hard. "I could bite those bloody lips right off if I wanted to and you wouldn't do anything about, huh?" Randy whispered in the dirty blondes ear. Dean knew Roman couldn't see what was happening because if he did, and if he was the same guy he was when they began dating him, he wouldn't approve of this. 

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold it in. "Fuck you..." He gritted. 

Those two little words cost Dean and he knew it. 

Dean was lifted up and slammed against the locker.

"Are you fucking kidding me bitch?" Randy tightened his grip on Deans wrists. "You couldn't shut your disgusting mouth for 30 seconds!" Randy screamed, driving his fist into Deans face. 

Deans hands instinctively went to his eye that he knew was bruising, but he could barely react quick enough when Randy picked him up and drove him into the lockers that were on the other side of the room. Directly next to Roman. 

Dean let out a gritted scream. His head slumped on Randy's shoulder. 

"Fucking shit..." The dirty blonde gasped. "My back..." 

This time Randy let him collapse to the ground.

Dean curled into himself. 

"You see what happens?!" Randy screamed down at the squirming boy. "Get Rollins, boys." Orton directed as he saw the two toned boy attempting to get up once again. 

The team resumed their kicks on the two toned man, targeting Seths ribs. Seth was defenseless, helpless. 

Everything seemed to go silent once Dean got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled to Seth. He made his way through multiple legs, getting to Seth and plopping on top of the two toned man, shielding him from the blows of the harsh teenagers above him. 

Randy and the rest of the crew laughed, except Roman whose fists clenched even tighter. 

"Dean..." Seth whispered, "Get off, they'll hurt you." Seths hands reached up to failingly attempt to get the dirty blonde off of him, for Deans safety. 

"S'okay, s'oka-" 

Poor Dean was cut off by his own cry of pain as the teenagers above him stomped on his back repeatedly. He unintentionally pressed down on Seths body. Seths arms went to Deans waist, attempting to use his arms as protection from the blows. 

Deans eyes slipped shut as he felt them tire themselves out on his body. 

Roman pulled at his hair, the tears in his eyes were visible as he bent down to Deans height on the ground. "I treated like a fucking prince and you do this to me?!" Roman leaned in and kissed Deans limp lips, the dirty blondes dizzy blue eyes struggled to focus. He then dropped Deans head, stood up and lead himself out of the locker room. 

Leaving his [ex] boyfriend and his brother lying on the ground, bloody, bruised and beaten. 

All because of boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys think I should continue it. Maybe 3/4 chapters tops depending on the feedback.


End file.
